El trabajo
by cherryway
Summary: Ok, ese había sido un plan fallido, y la respuesta que obtuvo no le convenció para nada. Ahora si que Maka estaba muy segura que su novio le ocultaba algo importante, al parecer.


Soul se había estado comportando extraño desde hace un tiempo y eso todos lo notaban. Desde que salía del Shibusen salía con rumbo desconocido y comenzó a llegar muy tarde al departamento. Maka había notado esto; dado que su novio siempre había sido un poco extraño, no lo tomo muy en cuenta, pero cuando ya era demasiado obvio que algo escondía el albino, resolvió en idear un plan para poder saber que hacia su querida guadaña en las tardes.  
Ideo tres planes, bastante simples, por así decirlo.  
El primero sería que, coquetamente se sentaría en su regazo, lo besaría y le preguntaría "¿A dónde vas después de clases, querido?"y el le respondería a su pregunta.  
Pero no, Soul llego a casa a eso de las 01:00 y Maka se había quedado dormida sobre el sillón esperándolo. El se apiado de ella y la cargo para llevarla a la cama, pero ella despertó y se asusto de estar en sus brazos, se movió mucho y ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al piso. Maka aprovecho el impulso, y lo beso.  
Cuando se separaron le hizo la pregunta  
-Nee Soul… ¿a dónde vas tan tarde todos los días?- Soul se rio por la bajo y respondió:  
-No te preocupes, Maka, que solo voy a entrenar cerca del desierto a las afueras de la ciudad- Soul le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a ella, se paro y se fue a la habitación que compartían.  
Ok, ese había sido un plan fallido, y la respuesta que obtuvo no le convenció para nada. Ahora si que Maka estaba muy segura que su novio le ocultaba algo importante, al parecer.  
Pero aún le quedaban dos planes  
El segundo plan era que le preguntaría las ideas que tiene sobre lo que Soul hace, así como "Soul, dime la verdad, ¿Vas a algún cabaret por las tardes?" o cosas por el estilo, seguramente alguna de esas era la correcta, ¿no?.  
Los dos jóvenes se encontraban cenando en su hogar, todo iba muy bien hasta que Maka soltó la pregunta:  
-Oye Evans, dime la verdad ¿Vas a algún bar por las tardes?- Soul, paciente le respondió –No Maka, ya te dije que estoy entrenando en un gimnasio- dijo.  
-Mmm y si tal vez… ¿estás traficando algo y sales todos los días a vender?- seguía preguntando intrigada en el tema.  
-Mi Maka, te digo por tercera vez que estoy entrenando, quiero tener mas musculos, solo es eso- dijo y siguió comiendo su cena.  
-pero Soul, ¿y si quizás tienes una amante que te complace mas que yo?- Y en ese momento el arma perdió la paciencia, se paro de la mesa, tomo a Maka por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente.  
Entre beso y beso le dijo:  
-Ni se te ocurra pensar esas cosas, JAMAS EN LA VIDA ¿entendiste?- su mirada casi congela a Maka. Esta asintio y le beso de nuevo, enrosco sus piernas en la cintura de el y se fueron a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si de una patada.  
Ok, ese había sido un intento muy fail, pero le quedo el ultimo y según dicen, la tercera es la vencida, ¿no?.  
El plan de la meister era que su guadaña le dijera por medio de la comida, total, con la comida se conquista a los hombres.  
Preparo todos los platos favoritos de Soul (nada con salmon, obviamente) e incluso le hizo una tarta de frutillas con crema y aparte decoro muy romántica la mesa en donde cenarían.  
Satisfecha con sus creaciones, se dispuso a esperar a su novio viendo un poco de televisión, total, no se quedaría dormida, ¿o si?  
Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir un ruido cargante, apenas los abrió se dio cuenta que estaba todo oscuro, en incluso en la televisión no estaban pasando nada y la señal ya se había ido.  
No, la paciencia de Maka ya había pasado su límite; se cambio a una ropa mas cómoda, y fue a la habitación a hurgar entre las pertenencias de la death scythe; con mucha suerte, quizás podría encontrar alguna pista que le diera con el paradero de Soul.  
Y lo que encontró no le sorprendió demasiado; algunas revistas de chicas que sabia que el aun conservaba de hace algunos años, unas fotos de ellos dos y sus amigos, unas bragas de ella (que ni se imaginaba porque el las tenia), y encontró un pequeño papel con una dirección y un numero: Ahí era el lugar, su instinto se lo decía.  
Se puso zapatillas para correr y salió corriendo (no me digas) hacia esa dirección que no quedaba tan lejos de su pequeño departamento.  
Corrió y corrió por las calles de Death City en la madrugada, alentada por el deseo de saber en que estaba su albino de ojos carmesí.  
Al encontrar la dirección pillo una pequeña entrada como a un sótano.  
Lentamente ingreso al lugar, en la puerta había un chico vestido con traje, casi como un mayordomo, y temió lo peor: sus sospechas mas escondidas eran reales.  
¡SOUL TRABAJABA COMO UN HOST! ¡UN MAYORDOMO QUE ATIENDE CHICAS AMABLEMENTE COMO UN CABALLERO Y LES DICE LO QUE ELLAS QUIEREN OIR!  
Cuando entró al lugar, vio que había bastantes chicos host y muchas chicas haciendo fila para algunos, y sentadas en algunas mesas. De pronto vio a Soul, vestido con un lindo traje negro y una corbata. El también la miro, hicieron contacto visual y comenzaron a reír. Soul se acerco a ella y le dijo –Saludos, señorita, ¿desea que sea su acompañante esta noche?- a lo que Maka solo se limito a asentir y se acercaron a la barra.  
-Mi querida dama, ¿desea un sándwich de queso fundido, como a usted mas le gusta?- estaba completamente rojo, Maka pocas veces veía a Soul así.  
-Por favor eh.. señor.. –y leyó la etiqueta de su chaqueta – señor Sebástian-.  
Ahora si que su arma no podía contener la vergüenza. Su host le entrego un sándwich de queso con una pequeña nota que decía "salgo en 10 minutos, esperame".  
-Le he querido dibujar a su sándwich una carita feliz, pero los ojos me quedaron deformes y parece un chino, así que puede comerlo pensando que es uno- Soul le guiño un ojo y Maka comenzó a reír. –Le esperare afuera, Sebástian- y ella salió.  
Pasado un corto lapso de tiempo, Soul salió vestido normal, con su clásica chaqueta de cuero negra y sus bototos.  
Le sonrió y tomo su mano, comenzaron a caminar.  
-Creo que me debes algunas explicaciones, ¿no, Sebástian?- dijo Maka coquetamente. Soul siguió sonriéndole.  
-La verdad es que quería comprarte algo, y por eso necesitaba dinero- se encogió de hombros- espero que no te moleste- la miro con amor.  
-Claro que no Sebástian, es solo que me hubiera gustado que me hubieras contado en que trabajabas jeje-  
-pero todo sacrificio tiene sus beneficios ¿no?- y paró en seco y saco una pequeña bolsita de su chaqueta.  
-Hoy era mi ultimo día de trabajo, al fin logre conseguir el dinero suficiente y te quise comprar esto –le extendió la bolsita-tomalo, es con todo mi sacrificio, sudor y amor- le sonrió torcidamente.  
Maka rio por lo bajo y la abrió: era la gargantilla a juego con la de Soul, la de el tenia en un circulo una pequeña "M" tallada, y la de esta era igual pero con una "S". Maka casi rompe a llorar.  
-Oh Soul es hermosa-  
La guadaña le arrebato la gargantilla y aparto el pelo del cuello de su novia y le colgó el collar. De paso le dio un pequeño beso en la nuca.  
Maka se dio vuelta y le beso con tal pasión que paso un coche y casi los atropella. El conductor bajo el vidrio y les grito "¡Búsquense una habitación, estúpidos!" y se fue.  
Ambos rieron y acordaron que lo mejor sería llegar a la suya; les esperaba una larga noche. 


End file.
